


闲的诱惑2

by alandi



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 双性寡妻+孕妇范闲。燕小乙，是范闲的协议丈夫。但今天屋内熏了奇怪的香……他想要做什么？
Kudos: 18





	闲的诱惑2

大约如此平静过了一个多月，每日范闲自己做饭，顺便给他的新丈夫做一份，晚上异被同床，白日里他会前往一些地盘去看看，偶尔燕小乙会像范闲的前夫一样陪伴他走每一个地方。

但是今天格外不同，今日范闲去做了新的孕检，他的孩子仍然正常健康，范闲心情颇好，身边守着五竹回了燕小乙家，范闲到家后，五竹立马就不见了，范闲也习惯了五竹的这种行为，今天家里有好闻的味道，范闲孕期嘴馋，容易饿，他嗅见了食物气味便往屋里走，门打开后他又嗅见一股清爽的熏香味道，范闲不自觉的按了按肚子，有些疑惑，他坐到餐桌上，燕小乙已经做好了饭菜，范闲自己去装了饭，然后到了桌边和燕小乙一同用餐。

范闲和燕小乙都挺爱吃羊肉的，但燕小乙今天却没碰，范闲觉得奇怪看了眼燕小乙，却发现他正在啃一块羊腿，他眨了眨眼，凑过去把另一块夹到了他自己碗里吃，两个人用完餐，燕小乙收拾了碗碟放进洗碗机，范闲站着休息了一会儿便回了屋，卧室里的熏香味道更重，范闲摸着五个月大的肚子，有些昏昏沉沉的打着哈欠，突然的他又觉得身上一阵滚烫，是奇怪的感觉。

但……也是熟悉的感觉，每每他需要滕梓荆帮他排解欲望时，就会如此，他如今在孕期，更加需要人抚慰他，燕小乙迈步进屋，眼睛盯着范闲一瞬不转，范闲立刻明白了怎么回事，那熏香里八成下了药，范闲身子发着抖，他腹中还怀着先夫之子，怎么能让他如此轻易占了身子，但同样的，范闲这个正在孕期的八品，怎么打的过九品上的高级狙击手。

范闲被燕小乙轻易按在床上，他身上轻薄的睡袍被人解开，露出那对柔软微乳，范闲通红着眼睛轻声求饶，他好害怕燕小乙真的对他做那事儿，他下身穴口已经开始湿润，穴壁内里溢出些许的淫水，燕小乙伸手一摸便是一手的清液，燕小乙在笑，而范闲畏惧的想要躲避，但却被燕小乙攥住脚踝，箭手怎么可能让范闲如此轻易逃过他，范闲难得的掉了泪，他红着眼睛哭着请求燕小乙不要这样，但美色当前，范闲的肚子微微隆起着，胸乳也拱起些弧度，那双腿笔直，内里幽径深处正缓缓流着水儿。

“燕小乙、你答应过我的——啊！”

燕小乙上了床，也脱了衣裳，燕小乙的身材的确是一等一的好，他褪下裤子，露出鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，范闲却看的害怕，男人在他面前脱下裤子露出性器，又用沉甸甸的玩意儿去拍打范闲脸颊，大概是燕小乙行为太过分，范闲哭叫着指责刚想张嘴要求燕小乙不许这样，却被掐着脸颊张开口插入了嘴，燕小乙太过分，范闲从未做过这种替人口的事情，即使是滕梓荆也从不曾让范闲这样，范闲通红着眼一只手捂着肚子，那个奇怪的熏香不知道怎么回事，总是让他非常的难受，范闲的雌穴内里往外溢着水，头被燕小乙摁着强行的含住了男人的性器，范闲没法反抗，他此时有孕，那熏香又让他暂失了内力，范闲含着口中性器数次想要就这么狠狠的咬下去，但是脸颊被人卡着他压根没力气去反抗对方，燕小乙呼着气，在范闲口中操干一会儿觉得差不多了，便才抽出性器，范闲有些反胃作呕，但燕小乙并不在乎这些，他将范闲按在床上又扛起人双腿，狙击手的性器抵在范闲穴口，他惊惶的想要挣扎反抗，却被人掐着腰一点点的插入内里，范闲双腿颤栗发抖，他张大了嘴被人一点点的抵开许久没有做过的阴道，燕小乙的指腹有茧，他又用他指腹去磨蹭着少年阴核，范闲浑身发抖又软在床上，他觉得要完了，燕小乙掐着范闲腰身，开始操干身下少年，范闲无声的掉着眼泪，雌穴被燕小乙性器不断的开拓，柔软甬道温和包裹着燕小乙的性器，而他阴蒂又被燕小乙恶意的捏着揉拧往外扯了些许，范闲被人玩的发抖，轻易在燕小乙身下泄了身。

范闲瞪着眼睛躺在床上，他性器刚刚泄过一回，但燕小乙并不在乎这些，他趁着范闲尚还没有挣扎力气，抽出性器俯下身去舔咬他阴蒂和穴口，范闲攥紧身下床单颤抖着又高潮一回，他抽泣着发抖，却不知如何阻止，他知道自己应该义正言辞的拒绝这男人，但燕小乙让他太过舒服，他甚至不想拒绝这份快感。

狙击手又握住范闲小腿将他抱起，性器再次抵在范闲穴口，柔软穴肉乖顺缠裹着男人性器，燕小乙又恶趣味的去吮吸范闲乳尖，他吸含着少年的乳头，身下也一刻不停的大力顶撞着，范闲媚叫呻吟着哭喘又一次被燕小乙玩弄到高潮，范闲通红着眼眶发抖，却只能让燕小乙恶意的玩弄逗弄他，范闲哭泣着被他的协议丈夫按在床上逗弄着，而这漂亮的景色只让燕小乙性欲更甚，燕小乙狠重顶弄几下，让范闲再次的轻易高潮，狙击手又不知葱何处摸出三枚跳蛋，挨个的慢吞吞塞进了范闲的穴里，跳蛋遥控器被燕小乙用医疗胶带贴在了他腿根，燕小乙伸手将三个遥控器同时打到最大，范闲在床上扭动挣扎，而那讨厌的协议丈夫又掏出一对脚镣和手铐，将范闲好生束缚在床上，男人貌似温柔的亲吻了下范闲，然后轻声想要哄他入睡。

“乖，做个好梦。”


End file.
